Tokimemo Adventures
by DarkShock
Summary: What is love? Can two people stay happy based on looks or personality alone? Or do those two elements intertwine to create a symphony of compassion that only those two can hear? Naoto Takami was drawn to Kirameki High on a quest for love from his childhood friend, Shiori Fujisaki. Will his quest take him to his original destination, or will his heart sway in another direction?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is the story I hope to be working on for a while. I'll explain my thoughts regarding this story after this chapter.

* * *

Tokimemo Adventures: Prologue

_Brrrring!_

I woke up, silently cursing my decision to not change the settings of my alarm clock.

"Eh? Oh, right. School starts today."

I really wish that Kirameki High School didn't start at 8 AM. It's a pain to get up so early. But then again, I should be thankful that I even got in this extremely selective private school. I guess my determination managed to convince the administrators to accept me, since I doubt my low B average and middle-class wealth did.

With a yawn, I slammed my fist on the clock to stop that infernal noise and began to get dressed.

Naturally, Kirameki being a private school and all, boys and girls have a particular uniform. The guys, including me, have to wear a rather plain bluish dress shirt and bluish slacks. To contrast, the girls have to wear a rather fancy blue and white shirt, a gold colored bow on their chest, right over the uniform, and a blue skirt.

Anyway, after putting my uniform on, I walked down the steps.

With a yawn, I said, "Hey, mom. What's for breakfast?"

"I'm making some tamagoyaki. It's almost done."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure it'll be delicious!"

While waiting, I decided to look through my randoseru. I made sure I had the necessary papers, including genkou-youshi and normal paper for notes, zokin, some notecards, a hankerchief, a tissue pack, and my fudebako. Fortunately, I did, so I brought it down with me when my mother called me down.

We ate at a square table with four chairs, yet one was always empty as I was an only child. The tamagoyaki smelled wonderful, and I couldn't wait to eat.

With a small bow, I said the traditional 'itadakimasu' and began to chow down.

"Mmm, this is good."

My mom smiled. "I'm glad. You'll get a good deal of energy by eating well, you know."

My dad chimed in. "Kirameki is a tough school, but I'm sure you'll be alright. Still, eating well and getting those nutrients in your body won't hurt."

"Arigatou. Oh, speaking of, is my lunch packed?"

My mom nodded. "Everything's right outside your obento. Just make sure to grab an extra pair of chopsticks."

"Great. Let's see…some sushi, steamed rice…looks delicious!"

I packed everything up and gave my parents a hug before heading out on my bicycle. Fortunately, my house was only about fifteen minutes away from Kirameki High, so the slightly uncomfortable uniform didn't cause me to sweat too much. Besides, it was April, so it wasn't hot yet.

After finally getting to the school, I was still shocked by how grand, massive, and well-designed it was. I had seen it numerous times when taking my entrance exam, but it was still quite a sight to behold.

"Hey there!"

I jumped. "What the…"

The guy who surprised me had reddish-brown hair and eyes, along with a very playful grin on his face. This annoyed me. "Ha ha ha! You've gotta relax. You seem so uptight 'bout this new year."

I sighed. "Well, this _is_ a very selective private school. I don't want to get kicked out in the first few days."

"Ah, you'll be fine. What's your name?"

"I'd prefer if you tell me yours first."

With a wink, he chirped, "Check da check! I'm Yoshio Saotome!"

I chuckled slightly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Naoto Takami."

"Cool. So, if you don't mind me asking, how'd ya get here in the first place?"

I blushed a little. "Let's just say…I was personally motivated."

"A girl?"

"What the…"

He laughed. "Heh, you're so transparent! But hey, there's nothin' wrong with that. I'm on a quest for love too. If ya need any help pickin' up any girls, I'm your man!"

"Really?"

"Really! You seem like a good guy, and with your promise and all, I'll do what I can to make sure you get a girl by the time we graduate."

I smiled. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that. Could we exchange phone numbers just in case we aren't in the same class?"

"Sure thing. Here ya go."

"Arigatou."

"Well, I've gotta go. Can't get a girl by just standing here, can I?"

"Fair enough. Have a good day, Yoshio."

"You too, Naoto. …Oh yeah, one more thing. You've heard of the Legendary Tree, right?"

I nodded. "Of course. That's…well, one of the reasons why I wanted to come here."

"Got it all figured out, eh? Well, let's do our best to see if we can get confessions under that tree by the time we graduate!"

With that, we parted ways, and after stretching a little, I heard another voice.

"Naoto-kun?"

I blushed again. I knew that voice very well. "Shiori…"

Turning around, I saw that she looked just as beautiful as always. Her light red hair, light red eyes, and yellow hairband complimented the school uniform beautifully, and as such, my blush deepened.

"So, you made it to this school after all, huh?"

"Yeah…it wasn't easy though."

"I can imagine. This is quite the prestigious school. But, I'm glad you're here."

"Arigatou."

"Do your best, OK? I intend to give it my all."

"Of course."

"Alright. Well, it's good to see you again, Naoto-kun. Have a good day."

And just like that, she walked past me.

Despite our past, she was still willing to talk to me. Clenching my fist, I made a vow to gain her love. Hopefully, if all went well, we would be under the Legendary Tree on Graduation Day, our hearts being fast and our souls full of happiness.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm a big fan of romantic, heartwarming stories. So, when I was introduced to this lighthearted, romantic game known as Tokimeki Memorial, I really wanted to play it.

Unfortunately, I don't know Japanese, and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to truly take in the emotional depth of this game unless I could read what was going on in my native language. Even more unfortunate, the translation of this game is a cursed project, and there's been no sufficient process in 18 years since this game was released on the SNES. Even **worse**, Konami doesn't want to translate it and seems to make excuses as to why they won't translate it at very single turn. This is especially baffling considering that they made a **terrible** English clone of Tokimeki Memorial called Brooktown High, and have re-released the Japanese game on the Playstation Portable.

I would have made a video and tried to organize some people in an attempt to bring a spark back into the Fan Translation of this game, but instead, I decided to use my creative writing talents and made this. I will be putting a good deal of effort into making this as true to the game as possible. If you don't believe my tone or my characterization of anyone in this story matches up with the game, please let me know. Also, while I already have an ending girl in mind for this story, I don't mind if you request girls for Naoto to date, considering you kind of have to in the game anyway.

I'll do my best to update this as much as possible, because I want this game to be translated very badly. If anyone reading this could help bring the spark back into the translating process for this game, I would appeciate it immensely. And I **do** believe this game can be translated. I thought that Ace Attorney Investigations 2 would never be translated, and then dowolf showed up. I thought that Air would never be translated, and soon after, we got an English patch. Any game **can** be translated, and if I can help reignite the fire for the translation of this wonderful game, I'd be overjoyed.

**Nothing** is impossible, and I hope to inspire that train of thought for Tokimeki Memorial with this fanfic. Again, please let me know if anything in this story doesn't agree with the tone of the game, because I want to make it as accurate, romantic, and heartwarming as possible.


	2. Day 1

Author's Note: Hello, everybody! So, my idea for this story is to do a week or weekend for each chapter, not counting this one. Trust me, this will probably be the most eventful day in a while. After all, this being the first day in all, I have to introduce the core concepts of Kirameki High. Hopefully, I stayed as faithful to the game as possible. If you think I didn't characterize someone well, or you want me to focus on a particular girl on a certain day, please, let me know in a review. I want this to be sort of the 'unofficial English translation' of this game, as it were. Anyway, with that said, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Tokimemo Adventures: Chapter 1

Day 1: 4/4/95:

After a quick stretch and a deep breath, I walked into school, making sure to take my shoes off, put my uwabaki, or indoor shoes on, and place my normal shoes in my getabako before I did so.

After closing the door behind me, I stood in place and marveled at the architecture. It looked just as grand inside as it did outside, with several windows, unique decorations, and long hallways. The floor was painted with light blue tiles, and the walls around the windows were brown. In addition, the sunny day cast bright rays of light through the windows. This definitely was a prestigious school.

After shaking my head to focus on the day ahead, I walked up to my classroom. I already knew where it was, so I didn't need to go outside and look at the classroom list. Besides, it's a bit more fun when I don't know what room the other students are assigned to, or even who those students are at all.

With a smile, I ran up the stairs and up to the 2nd floor. I was in class 2-C, and according to my watch, I was about 5 minutes early.

I opened the door to see a room that had three windows on the other end, thirty or so desks, and a large desk and chalkboard towards the front of the room. After introducing myself to the male teacher, who appeared to be middle-aged, I glanced out the window.

The classroom overlooked the basketball court, and I could see a soccer field to the left of it. I played soccer in junior high, so hopefully I could make it on the soccer club. Of course, there are probably many talented athletes in this school as well, but it should send a message if I make it on the team and play well. Maybe even Shiori would like that…

"Deep in thought, eh?"

I knew that voice. "Yoshio? Is that you?"

Turning around, I saw the orange-haired boy once more with another big grin. "Hey, we're in the same class! Awesome!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah…"

"Well, have a seat here! It's best to be prepared for any 'permanent seat' announcements, y'know!"

I chuckled. "Good point."

With that, I had a seat to the left of Yoshio, and after a few minutes, class started.

"Everybody, please be quiet. Class is now in session."

His voice wasn't very loud, but it was gruff enough to command respect. He then picked up a piece of chalk and wrote a few kanji on the chalkboard in a column.

"I am Mr. Hideyoshi. I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Before classes begin, I'd like everybody to go up to the front of the class and introduce themselves. We'll go by columns starting from the top right corner. Understood?"

Everyone, including me, said, "Yes, sensei."

And just like that, the standard introductions took place. I only knew two or three students besides Shiori and Yoshio. Unfortunately, one student would make sure that I wouldn't forget his name.

Halfway through introductions, a tall, blond haired, golden-eyed student walked up, took the chalk, and then dramatically wrote his name on the board.

"I am Rei Ijuin, student and ladies' man extraordinaire! I am the son of the Ijuin family, and soon will inherit Ijuin HQ! I hope you consider it a pleasure to have me in your class!"

With a smug smile, he bowed, causing many females in the class to swoon and me to roll my eyes. Fortunately, Shiori maintained her composure, which caused me to blush slightly.

Anyway, after that display of arrogance concluded, the introductions continued. Soon enough, it was Yoshio's turn.

"Hello, I'm Yoshio Saotome! Check da check!"

With that, he sat down and grinned at me. After a little bit, we got to Shiori, who was at the front of my row.

"Hello, my name is Shiori Fujisawa. It's a pleasure to meet you all, and it's a pleasure to be in this school."

She bowed politely, and then sat down.

"Wow, she's cute, Naoto."

I blushed. "Yeah…"

"Hey, you're almost up! Knock 'em dead!"

I gulped, and before I knew it, the student in front of me had completed their introduction. I was nervous, but I bit my lip and walked up to the chalkboard and wrote my name down.

"Hello. My name is Naoto Takami. It was a struggle to get in here, but I hope to make this school proud. It's great to meet you all."

With a bow, I returned to my seat, exhaling as soon as I sat down. There were only about four or five more introductions before everyone finished. Subsequently, Mr. Hideyoshi spoke up.

"Excellent. Now that everybody is acquainted with each other, I have a few announcements to make. All bukatsu will meet after school today for informational purposes. If you intend to get involved in more than one bukatsu or you cannot make it there, there will be information sheets in the front office. Next, as I'm sure you know, souji must be done for twenty to thirty minutes. Because most bukatsu meet right after school, we perform this directly after lunch, so lunch is only thirty minutes. You will clean our room and the other room that we are assigned to. That other room is on a sheet in front of the classroom and changes every month. Finally, if you want to prepare for college exams early, we have juku on the weekends from nine to three. Anyway, I believe that is it. I wish you all the best of luck."

A minute or so after he finished, the bell rang. He bowed to us, and then left the room so that our teacher could come in.

I had biology, advanced algebra, modern Japanese, and world history before lunch. They were all pretty tough, and the teachers seemed to move extremely quickly, despite the fact that it was the first day of school. Still, I did my best to jot down some good notes.

Lunch was a welcome break from the rigor of my classes. I sat with Yoshio, of course.

Our conversation started out with me yawning. "These classes are tough…"

He grinned. "Did you expect them to be easy or something?"

I groaned. "No…"

"It's cool. You'll get used to it. Besides, you seemed to be doing pretty well from what I could tell."

"Thanks. How'd you feel about those classes?"

"Yeah, I agree. They were pretty hard. But hey, I'll just keep doing my best! Oh, by the way, I got that Rei's phone number!"

I shook my head. "First off, why would you want his number? Second off, how did you get his number?"

He grinned. "I have my ways. 'Sides, I'm gettin' the feeling that there are a lot of secrets in this school."

My eyes widened. "Really? How does that work?"

"I dunno. Just a hunch, really. Want his number?"

I sighed. "Sure, why not. Let me see."

With that, Yoshio showed me his phone and I saved Rei's number in my contacts. Now I had three phone numbers: Yoshio's, Rei's, and Shiori's. I'm surprised I even got one.

I spoke up again. "So, have you made any progress on your quest for love?"

He laughed. "It's the first day, Naoto! But Shiori's really cute. She kinda seems like a perfectionist though. She was practically staring down her paper!"

I laughed. "Yeah, she is kinda like that. Not that that's a bad thing, mind you."

"Of course, I gotcha. Just, y'know, throwing that out there."

I nodded. I checked the clock and saw that there was only twenty minutes left, so I spent the rest of my time eating.

I managed to finish everything by the time the bell rang, and took out my zokin as suggested by Yoshio. The lunchroom was on the first floor, so it was a bit of a pain to walk my way up to the classroom only to have to clean it. But after nine years of souji, I got used to cleaning things.

The mob of students also cleaning the classroom threw me for a bit of a loop, but I just stuck to one general area and no one really bothered me. The other room we were supposed to clean this month was the computer lab, but our room was kind of dirty after a month of vacation, so even with about thirty students, there was still work to do after twenty-five minutes of cleaning.

Our next class was studio arts, which I actually enjoyed. I loved to draw since I was in elementary school, so taking my aesthetic sense to the next level was kind of enjoyable. At the very least, it was better than my other tough classes.

We closed the day off with physical education. We all walked over to the gym and changed into our gym uniforms. It was a bit tight on the males and females, the latter of which Yoshio was happy to tell me about. I don't know how he hasn't gotten slapped already.

Anyway, our first unit was basketball. This was unfortunate, because Rei was extremely tall, and tried to humiliate me, Yoshio, and a few other guys at every single turn. I was able to block him a few times, but due to how flamboyant he was when he scored a basket, I doubt any girls noticed. I was thankful when the bell finally rang.

Shaking my head, I went up to Yoshio. "What's that guy's problem?"

He shrugged. "Guess it's just a matter of money and influence. Don't worry 'bout it. You'll get a girl and show him up soon enough. Besides, you weren't bad in there."

I sighed. "Thanks. It's a pity no one else noticed."

"The girls who fawn over him probably wouldn't give you a healthy relationship anyway. You should trust me on this; it's not a big deal. Girls like Shiori wouldn't be impressed by flamboyancy, y'know."

I brightened up. "Hey, yeah, you're right! Thanks, Yoshio. I feel a lot better now."

"Any time. Have a good one, Naoto!"

I smiled. "You too, Yoshio."

A few seconds later, the final bell rang, and I walked outside to look for the soccer field. I scrambled around for a few minutes before finally coming across a long white table. A blue-haired girl was sitting behind it, and the soccer field appeared to be behind her. Still, better safe than sorry.

"Hello. Do you know where the soccer bukatsu is?"

She smiled. "It's right behind me. The coach is waiting for everyone to arrive. You're going to try out, huh? Gambatte!"

"Thank you. By the way, I'm Naoto Takami."

"I'm Saki Nijino. I'm the manager of the Soccer team. Nice to meet you!"

"Same here. Well, I'd better go introduce myself to the coach. Have a good day."

"You too!"

With a smile, I ran off to the soccer field. There were about ten other people with me, most of which were males, and they all seemed rather buff. Compared to them, I kinda looked like a wimp. But, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the coach's speech.

He walked up and yelled. "Everyone get in a horizontal line!"

His voice was loud and gruff, yet he appeared rather young. Nonetheless, we all listened to his command.

"Alright, everyone. My name is Mr. Masaru, and I will be your soccer coach. I hope that you're all prepared to work hard. We will meet after school every day from 3-5, and we will have games on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after a few weeks of practice. We may also have Saturday practices. Now then, here's the schedule."

He gave a bunch of papers to the guy at the end of the line, and we passed them down until everyone had a schedule.

"Make sure you keep that. Put it in your randoseru, and follow me to the field. We'll start practice in five minutes. Let's go!"

We did what he said and ran off to the field. Then, we did lots of drills. They were tough and pretty intense, but I was able to keep up with the pace to a degree. Everything seemed to be moving faster in Kirameki High. But, in the end, I did a decent job, especially with regards to ball control. I wasn't particularly muscular, so I put most of my focus on perfecting that aspect of my game.

When the clock struck 5, the coach blew the whistle and called us back to that horizontal line.

"Not a bad start. Let's keep on working hard and make sure it stays that way. Alright, dismissed!"

He clapped his hands, and just like that, we all scampered away from the field. I grabbed my randoseru, changed my clothes, and walked over to my bike. I thought I heard a soft, high-pitched giggle as I walked over to my bike, but I didn't think anything of it. It was probably just a bird. Anyway, I took my bike and went back home.

I arrived back at my house around 5:30 PM, which wasn't too bad. I still had enough time to do my homework and talk with my parents about the schedule over some delicious beef teriyaki.

I gave the schedule to my parents, and they seemed to be pleased that I was getting involved in extracurricular activities so early.

Soon enough, my mom asked, "How was your first day, Naoto?"

I yawned. "It's tough. Everything goes by so fast. Still, I'm going to keep on doing my best. Everyone seems nice, and I think that soon enough, I'll fit right in."

"That's great! Well, just let us know if you need any help. High school is never easy."

My father chimed in. "Your mother's right, Naoto. I'm sure you'll be fine, but if you need help, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you. That was a delicious dinner. I have some homework to do, so I'd like to go upstairs."

My parents nodded, as I was done with my food, and after I washed my bowl and put it in the dishwasher, I scampered up the steps and tried to do my homework. It was tough, especially for the first day, but I felt somewhat confident with my answers.

After about an hour of using the family computer, it was about 10, and I was ready for bed. With that, I turned off the lights and drifted back into the relaxing realm of rest, where my heart can beat as slow as it wants.


End file.
